Yami's forbidden shy love
by Blue Magician Girl
Summary: There is one rule for all vampires Never fall in love with a human! But what is a vampire breaks that rule? Yami is a vampire but he fall is in love with the new girl Emma who's human. One thing you should know Emma doesn't talk. Yami had to protect her from other vampires who want her. We the be able to be together? or will She be taken? or worse Will she be killed!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: "Hello! I'm Kit! And this is my little sister Emma"**

 **Emma: "This out first story so sorry if it's bad."**

 **Me: "you could've said hi"**

 **Emma: *Shrugs***

 **Me: "We don't own Yugioh. But we do own the girl Yami falls for! Don't we Emma. Emma? Emma?!"**

 **Emma: *runs out of the room blushing***

 **Me: *sighs* Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! DING! The clock had struck tweleve.

A teen aged boy stood up. Crimson colored blood dripping from his mouth. He licked the rest with his tongue.

Someone walks up behind him.

"Looks like you eat good tonight Yami." A cold voice says.

The teen smiles and says. "I did eat very well. But you should know it's very rude to interrupt me when I'm eating!".

The boy turns around. And all you could see were his blood red eyes shining in the dark looking for another meal.

* * *

At was a regular morning at Domino high.

Yami Atem was sitting in his seat reading a book. He was getting annoyed with his hair. some of the long yellow strands of hair that looked like lighting bolts came came down every once and a while while he was reading. But that was to be expected he did have tri colored hair. Tri colored hair was the most annoying hair there was. just as he got back to reading six girls came up to him. "Good morning Prince Yami." One of the girls said.

Yami looked up and saw a girl with short brown hair and dangeresly cold blue eyes. "Anzu how many times will I tell you not to call me Prince Yami and to stay away from me?!" He asked annoyed. (Me: Sorry! I just really don't like Tea/Anzu.)

Anzu looked upset. Fake tears were in her eyes. "Oh Yami please stop pretending you don't love me!" She says. She looks at him lovingly.

"Ok. Miss Gardner please take your seat. All of you take your seat." A voice tells them. It was their teacher. Her long black hair was so black it looked like the night had stuck onto it. her black eyes looked like an empty hole.

"Ok Class I have an anoument to make! Everyone please welcome out newest student!" these got everyones attention. it wasn't every day ther was a new student. All the boys were hoping it would be a hot new girl. While all the girls (Except Anzu) were hoping with was a hot guy.

A girl walks in.

Yami looks up. He was bored out of his mind. /Another new student. I bet this student is the worst.../ Yami stops in mid though after seeing the new student.

She had long curly brown hair and light brown eyes that held nothing but innocent in them. She wasn't looking at the class she was looking at her shoes. She looked really nervess.

/She's so pretty!/ Yami thought. /Wait! what? I can't believe I just thought that. But it is kinda true./ Yami thought

"Can you please tell everyone your name?" The teacher asked. The girl said nothing. "Come on you don't have to..." The girl gave the teacher a note. The teacher reads it and gasps. Then she turns to the class. "Ok then. Every one this is Emma." The teacher says.

Everyone starts talking and wondering why the teacher told us and not Emma herself.

"Quiet! Quiet!" The teacher says. "Yo Tech! Why didn't the new kid tell us her name?" A boy asks.

A blond boy with amber eyes that were filled with rebellion. his school uniform proved that he was redelis.

"Mr. Wheeler! That is quit disrespectful. But to answer your question. Miss Emma here doesn't speak." The teacher answers with a frown.

/She doesn't speak?! I wonder if she's mute. If she is then that would explain a lot but if not...Then why wouldn't she speak?/ Yami wonder to himself.

Then Yami saw Emma look at him. Their eyes met. Emma's sweet brown eyes met with Yami's light purple eyes. Yami blushed a little. She imediately looked back down.

"All righty then. Emma you'll sit next to Yami. Yami please stand up so Emma knows who to sit next to." The teacher asks.

Yami stands up. /Emma's sitting next to me! I'm problem the luckiest vampire in the world!/ Yami thinks to himself.

Emma sits next to him. unlike Yami who was still standing.

Yami feels something pulling on his sleeve. He looks down and sees Emma pulling on his sleeve she was telling him to sit down. Yami blushes red and sits down. Yami was blushing for two reasons. One he was standing there like an idiot and two the which was the biggest reason was because Emma was touching him. (Well indirectly touching him)

The teacher started teaching the class about the salem witch trails.

"Thanks for that." Yami whispers. Emma nods. "I'm Yami by the way." She nods again. Yami looks at her. She was still very nervess and even became a little tense. "Don't worry most everyone here is nice. So you don't have to worry about anything." Yami whispers to her trying to reassure her. She nods for a third. she wasn't tense anymore but was still very nerves. "I could show you around and you can hang out with me and my friends at lunch if you want." She looks at Yami. She takes out a piece of paper and writes something on it. She hands the piece os paper to Yami. _"I'd be happy to hang out with you if you don't mind."_ it read. Yami shakes his head no meaning that it wouldn't be a problem. Yami saw that she was no longer nerves. her nervousness turned into joy. She smiles at him. Yami blushes big time.

* * *

At lunch Yami looked around for Emma but she was no where in sight.

"What are you doing Yami?" A soft voice asks him.

He turns to see he's little brother Yugi standing next to him. Yugi looked a lot like Yami. He had trip colored hair and little lighter purple eyes. The biggest diference was that Yugi had the hight of a nine year old.

"Hey Yugi. I'm just waiting for someone." Yami says. "Who are you waiting for? Joey, Kaiba, Ryuo, Bakura, and Milik are already at the usual spot waiting for you." Yugi asked. "I know that Yugi. I'm waiting for someone else." He tells him. Yugi looks confused.

Someone taps Yami's shoulder. He sighed and turn with his eyes turn.

"How many times am I going to say you can't have lunch with me?" Yami asked. No come back was said. /Nothing? This is weird Anzu all ways has a come back. Unless... OH GOD NO!/ Yami opened his eyes and saw Emma. She looked hurt. She was about to leave.

Yami takes her hand to keep her from leaving. "Emma I'm so sorry. I thought you were Anzu! I didn't mean it!" Yami says desperately trying to apologize. Emma noded her head saying she understood. Yami sighs in relef. "Um Yami who is this?" Yugi asks. "Oh that's right you two never meet. Emma this is my younger brother Yugi. Yugi this my new friend Emma." Emma's eye widen at the word friend.

Emma takes out her phone and types _"Are we really friends?"_ Yami nods "Unless you don't want to be friends that is!" Yami says. Emma shakes her head Yes. (as in she wants to be his friend)

Yami leads Emma to a place were five other teens were sitting.

"Yami! It's about time!" A white haired boy yells.

A blond haired boy looks at Emma. "Hey isn't that the new girl? What's her name?" He asks the others. "What are you going on about now mutt?" A tall brown haired aboy asks. "Joey there isn't any new kid." A younger visoin of the white haired boy says. "Yes there is! You know the girl who doesn't speak." Joey says. "Oh yea! Wasn't her name Emily?" The other white haired boy says. "You were close Bakura. It's Emma. I hope you guys will be nice to her." Yami tells them. They all nod.

The brown haired boy see's Yami holding Emma's hand. "Well now I never thought I'd see the day when Yami actually falls for a girl!" He says. Yami Blushes and lets go of Emma's hand.

Joey and Bakura look at each other and nod. The pull Yami away from the others.

"What are you guys doing?" Yami asks.

"Do you like that girl?" Joey asks.

"WHAT?! No I don't like her." Yami said. (Yami wasn't lying he didn't like her. He loves her!)

"Good." Bakura says relieved.

"Why is that a good thing?" Yami asks.

Joey slaps Yami on the head. "YAMI YOUR A VAMPIRE SHE'S A HUMAN!" He yells. Bakura just nods in agrement. "You can't fall in love with a human Yami! It's agenst the law!" Joey also yells. "So you love Kaiba!" Yami yells back. Joey turns raspberry red after hearing that. "And Bakura you fall in love with Ryuo!" Yami says. Yami crosses his arms.

They just stare at him. He did have a point. Unlike Bakura, Ryuo was human. the same went with Joey and Kaiba.

Yami nods in sasfactson and walks back to the others. Joey and Bakura follow him.

They all eat there lunch in silence.

"It's Emma right?" Joey asked.

Emma nods "Cool I'm Joey. The brown haired guy is Kaiba. The light brown haired guy is Marilik. The evil looking white haired guy is Bakura and he is evil." Bukura slaps Joey on the head. "That hurt!" Bakura shrugs. "Anyway the nicer version of Bakura is Ryuo." Joey says.

Emma waves.

"So Um Emma are you mute?" Ryuo asks.

Emma shakes her head no.

"Well then why don't you speak?" Bakura asks.

"BAKURA!" Yami says surpised. "What?!" He asks. "I'm not the only one how wants to know! She's probley to chicken to speak." Bakura says.

Emma runs away from the group.

Ryuo slaps Bakura in the head twice. Yami slaps him five times.

Yami runs after her.

* * *

"Wait!" Yami yells.

He grabs Emma's arm to make her stop running.

"Don't lision to Bakura. You don't have to tell us why you don't speak if you don't want to." Yami says.

Emma nods.

There was a sudden flash of light. A tiny fire appered. Two boys set the school on fire.

Emma stared wide eyed. She started shaking. She was afriad.

"Emma?" Yami asks. She points to the fire. it grows bigger and bigger.

Yami Starts running but Emma doesn't follow. "Come on!" He says. He takes her hand but the fire has already eatten more then half of the hallway.

Emma see the fire alarm button. She pushes it.

A burning locker starts to fall. It was going to fall on Emma.

* * *

 **Me: Wow!**

 **Me: By the way / this means someone's thinking./ (This is just me putting in a reason or a thought) _this means Emma ether typed or wrote something_ THIS MEANS SOMEONE'S YELLING!**

 **Bakura: My ear durms! I think you broke them!**

 **Me: I don't think you can break ear drums by yelling**

 **Yugi: How come I'm youger then Yami?**

 **Me: Because you are his brother! and I thought it would be cute if you were his little brother.**

 **Yami: That makes sence**

 **Yugi: No it doesn't!**

 **Emma: I think it was a cute part.**

 **Yugi and Emma: *Blushes***

 **Me: Please review! And remember this is our first story so don't hate it!**

 **Emma: Please leave nice reviews!**

 **Yami: Or I'll send you to the shadow realm!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: "We're back!"**

 **Yugi: "So what surprises do you have in story of us this time?"**

 **Me: "You'll have to read and see"**

 **''Bakura: *reads chapter* "Wow! That's crazy!"**

 **Yami: *looks over Bakura's shoulder* "This chapter isn't even focused on Emma and me. It's forested on Joey and Bakura"**

 **Emma: "Yes!"**

 **Me: "Why are you happy?"**

 **Emma: "Because now I won't be embarrassed in this chapter!"**

 **Me: *Tear drops***

 **Emma: "We don't own Yugioh"**

 **Yugi: "Please Enjoy!"**

* * *

They all just stare at Yami who goes running after Emma

"Look what you did Bakura!" Ryuo tells him unhappy at his actions

"I'm sorry Kitten! I didn't mean any harm! I couldn't stop myself! It came out before I even thought about!" Bakura says trying to applause to Ryuo.

That didn't help with Ryuo.

"You should be sorry too my little Puppy." Kaiba says not really concerned.

"Why should I be sorry?!" Joey asked shocked and confused that he'd done something hurtful to Emma.

"You're the one who brought up the matter in the first place." Yugi says reminding Joey.

Joey looks even more confused. He clearly didn't remember.

 **(Yugi: *face palms*)** Yugi face palms himself

They start arguing.

None of them saw that Ryuo was trying to say something.

"Guys?! Guys?! Guys?! GUYS!" Ryuo shouts.

Ryuo's kind brown eyes turn black with not a hint of mercy in them.

They all turn to look at him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ryuo yells he was clearly pissed off.

"He's come out! He's Back! BLACK RYUO'S BACK RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" Yugi yells terrified. He ran like his life was on the line. (It kinda was on the line) He was lucky. he was able to escape. The others unforcedly weren't as lucky.

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO LOOK FOR EMMA AND SAY SORRY! MARILK DON'T SAY YOU AND MARIK DON'T HAVE TO BECAUSE THIS DOESN'T CONCERN! IT DOES CONCERN YOU BEAUSE YOU DIDN'T TRY AND STOP ANY OF THE OTHER STUPID IDIOTS! NOW DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Ryuo yell very angry.

They all nod. That's all they could do because they were all petrified in fear. They all knew never to mess with Ryuo once he got pissed off. He was way worse than Bakura and Marik combined.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE!" Ryuo yells still pretty pissed. They all (except Bakura) run toward the school.

Ryuo blinks (his eyes turn back to there normal kind brown color) then looks around seeing that only he and Bakura were they eat lunch.

"Black Ryuo came out didn't he?" Ryuo asks even though he already knew the answer.

"Yea he came out. He totally scared the crap out of everyone." Bakura says with a grin.

Ryuo looks upset. (He never remembers anything that happens when he's Black Ryuo once he's back to normal.) He had not idea what he said to his friends and didn't really want to know.

"This is why I like the really you my Kitten. You never like being the loud and crazy one. You like being the sweet, soft, genital, caring, and kindest one of the group." Bakura says.

"I'm not a kitten! Can't you call me by your other nickname?" Ryuo asks

"Come on Ryuo let's go and try and find Emma. We don't want Black Ryuo to come out again." Bakura says with a sly smile.

Ryuo nods and follows him.

* * *

With Joey and Kaiba. Right now Joey's pov

* * *

"Do you think Black Ryuo will find us?" Joey asks still a little scared.

Kaiba pulls Joey close to him. "Don't worry my sweet Puppy if he tries to hurt you in any way I'll make sure that He and the other white head get killed." Kaiba says. "Thanks Seto that's sweet of you...I think." Joey says unsure.

Kaiba picks Joey's chin up and kisses him. Joey is more than happy to return the kiss.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S WITH HER RIGHT NOW?!" A voice yells angry with someone else.

Kaiba and Joey break apart and stare at where they heard the yell.

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T DO SOMETHING TO BREAK THEM UP NOW I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" The voice yells getting more angry.

Joey starts shaking in fear. He was getting a bad vibe from the guy who was yelling. Kaiba notices and gives Joey a reassuring look. He was telling Joey it was going to be all right.

They both walk over. to listen and see who was yelling.

"NO ANYTHING BUT THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALONG WITH THEM?!"

/NO WAY! Someone trying to kill other students!/ Joey thought. He was a little worried. He didn't want another person to be killed even if it was someone he hated.

"I don't care what you guys do just make sure Emma stays away from Mr. Popular!" The voice says a little more quietly.

/THEY WANT EMMA! WAIT TILL YAMI HEARS ABOUT THIS!/ Joey thinks he knows Yami will be pissed.

* * *

Kaiba's pov

* * *

/This guy wants Emma?! Mr. Popular must be Yami. We have to warn them. Wait why am I so concerned?/ Kaiba wonders to himself.

Kaiba takes a closer look at the person and gasps.

The other person was a vampire!

/Another vampire?! And this one is after Emma but why? I know Yami's going to be pissed! Malik and Bakura./ Kaiiba thought.

"Fine whatever. I don't care what you do just make sure he never touches her again." The voice says.

/Why does this voice sound so familiar./ Kaiba wonder to himself. He tries to place the voice but can't. He figures he couldn't waste anymore time trying to place the voice. Plus he didn't want this guy to find him and his Puppy. Something could happen to his Puppy if this guy does find them. Kaiba didn't want anything to happen to Joey. He'd do anything to stop anything to keep Joey safe.

"We have to warn the others Puppy." Kaiba whispers to Joey. Joey nods.

Kaiba turns around and starts walking away.

When he thinks he's far enough away he turns around.

"What do you think he wants with Emma, Joey?" Kaiba asks. No answer "Joey?" He doesn't see Joey behind him. "Joey?!" Kiaba looks around concerned and worried that something happened to Joey.

"Well, Well, Well, Look who we here." A voice says.

A boy steps out from behind some large lockers.

He had short black hair and orange eyes.

"Yato." Kaiba says.

/I knew that voice sounded familiar./

"Why do you want Emma?" Kaiba asks surprising not only himself but Yato as well.

"That's my business. But any way. You're not going to tell anyone what you heard." Yato says.

"Why in the world would I listen to you?" Kaiba asks.

"You were looking for someone right?" He asks.

Kaiba says nothing but his eyes look at him threateningly.

At seeing the look in Kaiba's eyes Yato smirks. He snaps his fingers.

someone had come out from behind the lockers. They were both holding something.

Kaiba's eyes widen! His eyes turn into slits a secant later. His blue eyes turn as hard as steel. His clenched his fists.

The reason he was so mad was because Joey was in the hands of Yato's goon.

The way Kaiba looked amused Yato.

"If you harm him in any way I'll Kill you!" Kaiba says meaning every word. "Now Kaiba. You really think it's a good idea to threaten me while I have your boyfriend at my mercy." Yato asks smirking. "What you do want Yato?!" "What I want is simple. I don't want anyone knowing that I want to keep Emma away from Yami. If you promise not to tell anyone. I'll let him go." Yato says. "And If I say no?" Kaiba asks. "Well that's not very likely but if you do we'll kill him right here and now...after my men have a little fun with him of course." Yato says smugly.

Kaiba runs at Yato. His hands are on Yato. He's ready to hurt him. "I won't do that if you know what's good for your boyfriend." Yato says unfazed by what Kaiba did. Kaiba looks up and sees that the goon that was holding Joey had a super shinny, thin, small, looks like it could cut really good, metal knife under his throat."If you hurt him your boss will die." Kaiba says to the goon. "Release my boss and I'll put this away." The goon says back. The goon puts the knife on the skin of Joey's neck. It nicked a tiny bit of it. A small drop of crimson blood dripped down. Seto could smell the blood. It smelled sweet with a tiny bit of sour in it. Kaia sighed. He didn't want Joey to get any more hurt. So Kaiba let Yato go. The goon puts the knife back in his pocket. "Ok Yato You have yourself a deal! Now let Joey go!

"That's great! I'll get him go in a minute..." "You said you'd let my Puppy go if I agreed to your deal." Kaiba says getting pissed off. "How rude of you Seto Kaiba. Any more talk like that and I might have to hurt your boyfriend. Now I just want to tell what will happen if you break your promise. Ok?" Yato asks. Kaiba says nothing not wanting anything afraid he might say something that might anger Yato causing him to hurt Joey.

If you do indeed break your promise your... what did you call him? Your Puppy?... I'll have my men hunt down Your Puppy and kill him. That's the deal I want to make with you Kaiba. So what you say?" Yato says with a nasty evil smile.

"I don't have much of a choice do I? All right Yato I swear never to tell anyone that you want to keep Yami away from Emma." Kaiba says. /As much as I hate doing this. I don't want anything to happen to you Joey./

Yato snaps his fingers.

The goon that has Joey walks over and hands him to Kaiba.

Yato and his goon turn to leave.

"OH yes that reminds me. Your Puppy needs all the **_air_** he can get or he'll die." Yato says with out turning around. He waves at Kaiba while walking away.

Kaiba looks down at Joey. He strokes Joey's hair. /What does he mean by that?/

Just then bright orange flames appear out of nowhere.

Kaiba picks Joey up and runs away from the flames.

His eyes change from blue to red.

/He need all the air he can get! Now it makes scene! He knew there was going to be a fire! He's the one who ordered his men to do what ever to separate Yami and Emma! He's trying to kill everyone!/

Kaiba gets to a dead end. He turns around but the orangey, yellow flames surrounded him. Trapping him.

He pulls Joey close to him.

He closes his eyes.

/This is it! I'm sorry Mokuba!..."Kaiba!"... Joey!..."Kaiba!"... Please forgive me!/ "KAIBA!"

Kaiba opens his eyes and looks over to his right.

Yugi was standing there. He was poring water on some of the flames. making an opening for Kaiba and Joey. He throws Joey over his shoulder.

Kaiba runs to Yugi.

He gets out of the circle of flames. As he goes by he grabs Yugi with his free arm and puts him under his arm.

He doesn't stop no matter what he saw or what happened.

Somethings a locker still in blazes falls blocking part of his path he'd go around it or sometimes he'd jump if two lockers we blocking his way.

/I have to protect both of them! I have to protect Joey! I have to protect Yugi!/ Kaiba thinks over and over again.

It didn't take long for the black haze of smoke to fill in most of the air that was left making it hard for Kaiba and the others to breath. (Joey especially since he was out cold)

He had to squint to see where he was goin or risk getting trapped.

He stopped running. The lack of air was getting to him. It was growing hotter by the second. He was weak. He needed air. He was done. He couldn't go anymore. (vampires don't do well in or near fire)

Yugi coughs a soft little cough. Joey moans cause he couldn't breath.

Kaiba gets up. He couldn't stop if he did both of them would die!

That's what kept Kaiba going.

The though of the cold lifeless bodies of Yugi and Joey. Laying there. Nothing there except empty shells of them.

Kaiba finally sees a way out. It would be a tight fit.

squeezing both Joey and Yugi, Kaiba runs with everything he's got toward the exit.

He jumps though.

Landing on the ground. Yugi had fainted some time in the fire. Joey was still out cold.

/At lest they're both safe./ Was the last thing Kaiba though before fainting himself.

* * *

"Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Please answer me!" A voice calls out to him. Kaiba doesn't answer it.

He was alone in the darkness. It was pitch black as far as he could see.

He was breathing heavy. It too was freezing. He could see his breath.

"Joey! Yugi! Were are you two! Puppy! Star Fish!" Kaiba yells. No answer.

"Joey! Yugi! Puppy, Star Fish please answer!" Kaiba was so worried something had happened to them.

The darkness seemed to be closing in on him. The void was trapping Kaiba. Shadows were taking a hold of Kaiba's arms and legs. Keeping him from going anywhere. He struggled to get out. It was getting colder faster. "Let me go! I have to find them both! I have to find Joey! I have to find Yugi! Let me go!" He yells at the shadows. they don't listen to him they keep on holding him.

"Kaiba!" a soft voice calls to him "Seto!" a little tougher voice calls out to him.

A light appears. "Please! Please answer us! Kaiba! Seto! Please we can't loose you! Please stay with us! KAIBA!" The two voices say to him from in side the light.

He starts walking toward the light. The shadows trying to keep him away from the light. He slowly makes his way to the light, He puts out his hand and walks into the light.

Kaiba feels something cold on him. He blinks. Then he blinks again. Every thing was fuzzy. I took him a minute to relies that Yugi and Joey were both crying over him.

"PUPPY! STAR FISH!" Kaiba says happily.

"Kaiba..." They both say.

They both hug him tightly. They start crying like crazy.

"It's okay you two. I'm okay!" Kaiba says trying to calm them both down.

TEN MINUTES LATTER...

Marik, Marik, Bakura, and Ryuo all found them. Yugi and Joey were still crying and hugging Kaiba.

"Well isn't that cute." Bakura says laughing.

"Don't you dare laugh at Joey or Yugi you white haired freak!" Kaiba says threateningly.

They all (except Yugi and Joey) look at him surprised.

"Hey where is Emma and Yami?" Ryuo asks hoping to lighten the mood.

"I don't know. Marik and I haven't seen him. Have you Kaiba?" Marik asks.

"I don't know. I was too focused on getting Yugi and Joey out of the fire to really look around to see who else was in the fire." He says.

They all nod.

"I do one thing though. I know who started the fire." Kaiba says.

Bakura, Ryuo, Marik, and Marik look at him.

"Yato did this! He ordered his men to start the fire. But I don't know way though." Kaiba says half lying.

* * *

 **All (except Kit): *Stare opened mouthed at the chapter***

 **Me: "Thank you! Thank you! No need to thank me of this awesome chapter. Though some reviews might be nice!"**

 **Yugi: "That was awesome! well except me being called star fish."**

 **Me: "well it was all I could think of."**

 **Ryuo: "I don't like black Ryuo is he ever going to come back?"**

 **Me: "maybe..." *smirks***

 **Emma: *Slaps Kit on head***

 **Me: "That hurt!"**

 **Emma: "Did I hit you?" *smiles***

 **Yami: *laughs***

 **Me: *glares at Emma***

 **Emma: *scared***

 **Yami: "If you even try and hurt her I'll send you to the shadow Realm!"**

 **Bakura: *whispers to The others (except Kit)* "Told you they'd be prefect together! Yami already has a crash on her. I mean look at the way he's protecting her!"**

 **Me: "Okay to clarify things"**

 **This (Yugi *face palm*) was the real Yugi not the Yugi in the story!**

 **When Vampire's eyes turn red it ether means there pissed off or that they near or in a burning building. I got this from Wolf blood! good show!**

 **if you see this ... " " in this / / then that means someone is talking outside the thought.**

 **For anyone who noticed Joey is not a vampire any more! It is now Seto! I thought It be better cause then it would be easier and make much more since for Seto to protect his Puppy!**

 **I made Yato up myself.**

 **Star fish is the nickname Kaiba has for Yugi. I might change it later on.**

 **If you haven't listened to The fairy tail theme song on the violin played by Taylor Davis you should. I'm listening to it now! I thought up the whole Kaiba x Joey x Yugi part while listening to it! It might help you!**

 **Me: "Wow that was a lot!"**

 **Emma: "We have school so please be patient with the updates!"**

 **Me: Well that's all**

 **All: "Thank you! We hoped you enjoyed! See you next time!"**


End file.
